Der alptraum – World Trade Center
by Miette Halia
Summary: Ludwig Beillshmidt, secouriste dans la ville de New-York, est appelé le 11 Septembre 2001 au World Trade Center pour l'attentat des deux tours jumelles. C'est dans les décombres qu'il sauvera Feliciano Vargas, un jeune employé de la Tour Nord. UA, YAOI.
1. Prologue

_Hi tout le monde ! :D_

_Bon, ça fait pas mal de temps que je voulais écrire une fic Hetalia mais je n'avais pas vraiment le temps alors... Et puis mieux vaut tard que jamais comme on dit ! 8D *meurt*_

_J'ai remarqué qu'en ce moment il y avait de plus en plus de fanfic super bien sur le fandom français d'Hetalia, vous avez remarqué vous aussi ? Enfin, j'espère que ça va continuer sur ce chemin, car moi j'adore lire de bonnes fanfics Hetalia !_

_Diclaimer : Hetalia ne m'appartient malheureusement pas, (ou heureusement c'est selon xD) mais appartient au merveilleux et géniallissime Hidekaz Himaruya !_

_Alors le rating de cette fanfiction est K+, il y a quelques vulgarités et des sous-entendus, des morts mais pas de description "gore" dirons-nous x) Mais le rating pourra peut-être passer M, si lemon il y a fufufu~_

_C'est ma première fic qui comportera des chapitres, il pourrais y avoir 20 voire 30 chapitres, mais je ne sais pas encore trop où je vais, donc ne m'en voulez pas ! TT_TT Ah et n'oubliez pas d'écrire une p'tite review si ça vous a plu, ça me motivera pour écrire la suite ! :D_

_**EDIT : j'ai finalement décidé de corriger les horribles fautes du prologue, ça me donnais des boutons de voir toutes les fautes que j'ai pu faire. T_T**_

_**Désolée de vous avoir donné un espoir d'une suite, mais promis, elle arrivera. Encore un peu de patience ! **_

_Sur ce... ENJOY ! ;D_

* * *

><p><strong>Der alptraum – World Trade Center :<strong>

_**Résumé :**_

_Ludwig Beillshmidt, secouriste de 26 ans dans la ville de New-York, est appelé le 11 Septembre 2001 au World Trade Center pour sauver les rescapés de l'attentat des deux tours jumelles. C'est dans les décombres qu'il sauvera Feliciano Vargas, un jeune employé de la Tour Nord. UA, Yaoi._

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue :<strong>

_Un cauchemar. Ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose. La Tour en feu, des gens sautaient par les fenêtres pour ne pas mourir carbonisés... On se serait cru dans un film apocalyptique, mais c'était pourtant bien la réalité. Les passants regardaient avec effroi l'horrible spectacle qui se déroulaient sous leurs yeux, impuissants. Des femmes étaient en pleurs, leurs maris asseyant vainement de les consoler. Certains étaient au téléphone, paniqués en tentant de joindre leurs proches qui travaillaient dans la Tour Nord. Des parents venaient chercher en trombe leurs enfants à l'école, de peur qu'un autre accident n'arrive._

_Je courrais, malgré mes jambes que je sentais flancher sous le choc. Je courrais pour tenter d'atteindre au plus vite la Tour Nord, afin de retrouver mon frère Gilbert qui à l'heure actuelle devait secourir les rescapés. Lui aussi est pompier-secouriste, comme moi._

_Mon nom est Ludwig, Ludwig Beillshmidt. J'ai 26 ans et cela fait bientôt 10 ans que nous sommes arrivés aux États-Unis avec ma famille. Nous habitions autrefois à Berlin, jusqu'au jour où notre père a reçu un ordre de mutation à New-York. C'est depuis ce jour que nous avons quittés nos amis, notre maison, notre Pays... A l'âge de 18 ans j'ai décidé de rentrer à l'armée pour renforcer ma force physique et mon endurance afin de réaliser mon rêve : devenir Pompier. Ce métier m'avait toujours fait rêver; sauver les gens des flammes, devenir un héros en quelque sorte. C'est un peu de la même façon que je considérais Gilbert lorsqu'il rentrait à la maison et nous racontait avoir bravé les flammes afin de sauver une famille entière d'une mort affreuse... Mêlant étude et Armée, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal la première année à suivre le rythme infernal que mes supérieurs m'imposait. Mais grâce au soutien et à la confiance inébranlable de mon frère, j'obtins finalement mon bac ainsi que mon diplôme de pompier-secouriste. Toute ma famille était fière de moi, c'était bien la première fois d'ailleurs. Je n'avais que des résultats scolaires médiocres après avoir emménagé aux États-Unis. Tout cela terminé, je fus pris comme stagiaire dans une caserne et engagé comme pompier une année plus tard._

_Aujourd'hui aurait dû être une journée normale. Mais le destin en a décidé autrement. Cet accident, cet avion qui a percuté la Tour avec tous ces gens à l'intérieur... Si seulement je n'avais pas oublié hier de mettre mon réveil à sonner, j'aurais pu être à l'heure qu'il est avec Gilbert à tenter de secourir le plus de gens possible... En me traitant d'abruti un fois de plus, je me rapprochais de plus en plus de la zone quadrillée par les policiers et mes quelques collègues. J'étais à bout de souffle, mais ne flanchai pas pour autant. Je devais rester fixé sur mon objectif. Tout-à coup, un bruit de moteur assourdissant me vrilla les oreilles et je levai la tête vers le ciel. C'est là que je vis un second avion qui vint s'écraser à pleine vitesse sur la Tour Sud. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé un scénario pareil, j'étais tombé au beau milieu d'un horrible cauchemar... Je n'en croyais toujours pas mes yeux. Deux avions s'écrasant sur les Tours jumelles, un des symboles de puissance de l'Amérique... Cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence... J'entendais autour de moi des policiers s'affoler et crier dans leur Talkies-walkies. J'écoutais d'une oreille distraite, choqué par ces évènements bien trop brusques à mon goût. Je tiquais néanmoins aux mots «Attentat», «effondrée» et «évacuer». La tour était sur le point de s'effondrer ?_

_Je tentais de réfléchir à la situation pendant quelques instants. Si j'avais bien tout compris, il s'agissait là d'un attentat et non pas d'un accident ? Mais qui pouvaient bien être ses salauds qui ont osés détourner un avion pour tuer des personnes innocentes et détruire la vie de centaines de familles ? Hors de moi, j'accélérais le pas quand un policier m'interpella. Je lui montrai de loin mon badge de secouriste sur mon uniforme et me mis à courir de plus en plus vite._

_Tout-à coup, je sentis le sol trembler violemment et j'entendis un fracas assourdissant. Des pompiers hurlaient des choses qui m'étaient incompréhensibles, je ne comprenais plus rien de ce qu'il ce passait autour de moi, et pris d'un horrible pré-sentiment je levais la tête vers la tour qui était en train de..._

_«Oh Putain...»_

_La seule chose dont je me souviens est la vision de la Tour qui s'effondrait au ralenti et de la poussière qui recouvrit le ciel quelques minutes après..._

_Je ne me rappelle plus vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé après cela, le trou noir de l'inconscience m'envahis alors sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit..._


	2. Chapitre 1

Der Alptraum – World Trade Center.

Rating : K+ (Mais ça risque de virer au M, si Lemon il y a ! 8D)

Disclaimer : Hetalia ne m'appartient malheureusement pas, mais nous devons tout au merveilleux Hidekaz Himaruya !

Note de l'auteur : Je vous présente mes excuses à tous et à toutes... Tout d'abord parce que je n'ai pas pu publier plus tôt la suite étant donné que j'avais perdu ma clé USB contenant tous les chapitres en avance et que comme une CONNE je n'ai pas fait de sauvegardes sur mon ordinateur... Et au moment où j'avais bien avancé mon CONNARD d'ordinateur avait jugé bon de me punir en supprimant ce que j'avais fait, et en détruisant mon moral par la même occasion...

**EDIT : Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de modifier ce chapitre étant donné que je le trouvais trop court... Bref ça ne change en rien l'histoire, ça vous donne juste un petit bout de la suite !**

**EDIT 2 : J'ai également corrigé ce chapitre-ci ! C'est incroyable de voir le nombre de fautes que l'on peut faire ! Heureusement que je m'en suis occupée, j'allais tomber en syncope sinon. XD **

Mais bon, maintenant le chapitre est bien là et je compte bien m'avancer au maximum pour que vous puissiez vite lire la suite !

Ah et, je tiens à vous remercier, vous mes lecteurs et à celles et ceux qui m'ont envoyés des reviews, anonymes ou pas. Bref, JE VOUS AIME !

Sur ce, voici la suite, bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Der alptraum – World Trade Center :<strong>

_**Résumé :**_

_Ludwig Beillshmidt, secouriste de 26 ans dans la ville de New-York, est appelé le 11 Septembre 2001 au World Trade Center pour sauver les rescapés de l'attentat des deux tours jumelles. C'est dans les décombres qu'il sauvera Feliciano Vargas, un jeune employé de la Tour Nord. UA, Yaoi._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 :<strong>

_11 Septembre 2001._

_Le silence. Un silence lourd, si lourd qu'il vous prend aux tripes, et fait siffler vos oreilles tellement fort que vous avez l'impression que votre tête va exploser. Il prend aux tripes lorsque l'on sait que quelques secondes auparavant une tour venait de s'effondrer. Plus aucun son ne filtrait les lieux, et le noir recouvrait entièrement l'endroit où j'étais étendu. J'étais totalement désorienté, mais j'avais en même temps l'impression que toutes mes idées étaient claires. Étais-je mort ? Sentant mon bras prit d'une violente douleur, je m'aperçus que j'étais bel et bien vivant. Je tentais tant bien que mal de me relever de ce qui me semblait être des gravas, sans doute de la Tour effondrée. «_Où suis-je ?_» Pensais-je. «_Si je suis bien dans des gravas, il faut absolument que je sorte d'ici sinon je-_» Une violente quinte de toux me pris soudain à la gorge avant même que je ne puisse finir ma phrase. Toute cette poussière y était pour beaucoup, je sentais maintenant ma gorge et mon nez me brûler affreusement, comme si je venais de respirer de la sciure. Tout-à-coup, j'entendis quelque chose ou quelqu'un remuer légèrement dans les décombres. Et je sursautais violemment en entendant la voix de ce qui me semblait être un jeune homme :_

_«Eliza... Kof... Kof... C'est toi... ?»_

_Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi répondre, mais une chose était sûre, si cette personne était blessée, je devrais tout faire pour la sauver, et il fallait tout d'abord que je la maintienne éveillée._

- «Je... Non... Je... M'appelle Ludwig, Ludwig Beillshmidt et je suis secouriste._»_

- «Secouriste... ?_» Je l'entendis remuer à nouveau. «_Vous allez me sortir de là alors... ?»

- «O-Oui. Mais ne bougez surtout pas, sinon vous risquez de vous blesser d'avantage._»_

_- «_D'accord... Mais... Kof kof kof ! V-vous... Êtes sûr que vous aller pouvoir me... Sortir de là ?_»_

_- «_... Euh... O-oui, enfin... Je ne peux pas savoir où vous êtes exactement étant donné que nous sommes dans le noir... Hum... J'espère que ma lampe de service n'est pas cassée..._»_

_Je cherchais à ma ceinture la lampe qui était censé s'y trouver et appuya sur le bouton pour l'allumer. Je fus soulagé de voir qu'elle marchait encore parfaitement, nous allions pouvoir sortir de là. Le rayon lumineux aveuglant se refléta sur les débris autour de moi et j'aperçus enfin le jeune homme, le pied coincé sous ce qui semblait être les restes d'un meuble en bois. Des papiers étaient éparpillés partout sur le sol, des meubles brisés par la violence du choc, et par terre jonchaient des particules de plâtre. Je secouais la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment d'admirer le lieu où nous étions mais de sauver une vie ! Je me reprochais du jeune homme et lui demanda :_

_- «_Vous allez bien ? Où est-ce que vous avez mal ?_»_

_- «_Au pied... Je n'arrive pas à le bouger... J'ai froid et j'ai peur... Je comprends rien de ce qui se passe !_»_

_- «_..._»_

_Il se mis à sangloter et tenta de s'essuyer son visage égratigné avec sa main. Celle-ci était en sang, et il se mi à paniquer en voyant la couleur rouge qui recouvrait son membre. Je lui prit délicatement la main et lui caressa doucement la joue pour le rassurer. Il était encore jeune, il devait à peine avoir 20 ans. Il avait de courts cheveux bruns et une petite mèche du côté gauche et de grands yeux dorés encadraient son visage rond et enfantin. Mon cœur se mit soudain à battre plus vite, sans que j'en connaisse la raison. Il leva les yeux vers moi et semblait soudain plus calme. Je me décidais à ouvrir la bouche, de peur que le silence lourd ne recouvre à nouveau l'atmosphère._

_- « _Comment vous appelez-vous ?_»_

_- «_Je m'appelle Feliciano... Feliciano Vargas..._»_

_Je restais le regarder quelques instants, pensif. Vargas, Vargas... Ce nom, je l'avais déjà entendu quelque part... Mais où ?_

_- «_Monsieur... Vargas... ?»

_- «_Ah non pas Monsieur ! J'ai l'impression qu'on s'adresse à un vieux !» _Dit-il en rigolant._

_Je devais tout de même avouer que ce gamin était plutôt étrange. Il y a même pas deux minutes, il pleurait et le voilà maintenant en train de rire... Enfin le principal est qu'il aille mieux, non ? Je préfère ça que de le voir pleurer en tout cas._

_- «_Hum... Très bien heu... Vargas ?_»_

_- «_Vous pouvez m'appeler Feliciano !_» Répondit-il en souriant._

_- «_Très bien Feliciano, écoutez-moi. Nous allons-_»_

_- «_Vous pouvez me tutoyer aussi !_» Déclara t-il en me coupant la parole._

_- «_MAIS BORDEL ! VOUS ALLEZ ME LAISSER FINIR OUI OU MERDE ?_»_

_- «_VEEEE ! NE CRIEZ PAS ! VOUS ME FAITES PEUR !_»_

_Et il se remit à pleurer. La scène était plutôt pitoyable de mon point de vue. Il pleurait tellement fort que ses sanglots résonnaient contre les parois du lieu où nous étions et il tentait tant bien que mal d'essuyer les grosses larmes qui tombaient de ses joues. A cet instant, si on enlevait le côté dramatique de la situation dans laquelle nous étions tombés, on aurait pu croire à un enfant auquel on aurait volé une sucette. Vraiment. Je m'écrasais la main contre le visage et décida une bonne fois pour toute de terminer ce que j'avais à dire pour qu'on puisse ENFIN se décider à sortir de là._

_- «_Bon, écoutez. Voilà ce qu'on va faire. Je vais enlever les débris qu'il y a sur ta jambe et on va sortir de là. Pour l'instant, je ne peux pas vous soigner étant donné que je n'ai pas de matériel suffisant pour soigner tes plaies. Une fois dehors, on ira demander des secours auprès de mes collègues et tu pourras appeler tes proches pour leur dire que tout va bien. D'accord ?_»_

_- «_C'est marrant, vous me tutoyez et vouvoyez une fois sur deux !_» Sourit-il malgré les larmes de crocodiles toujours présentes autour de ces yeux._

_- «_TU LE FAIS EXPRES POUR M'ENERVER OU QUOI ? ECOUTEZ QUAND ON VOUS PARLE !_» Hurlais-je totalement dépassé par ce gamin qui était censé être un adulte posé et réfléchi._

_- «_P-pardoooooon ! Je... Je ne voulais pas vous contrarier, je suis désolé..._» Dit-il en refaisant sa tête de chien battu._

_- «_... Bon... Tu as compris ?_»_

_- «_O-oui Monsieur ! Euh... Oui chef !_»_

_Je souris malgré tout, trouvant un peu de réconfort dans les mots de ce jeune homme. Finalement, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose d'être tombé sur un rescapé qui prends tout à la légère, j'aurais sûrement été beaucoup plus stressé avec quelqu'un de complètement paniqué._

_-«_Bien. Ne bouge pas, ça risque de te faire mal si tu bouge d'avantage._»_

_Il acquiesça lentement et plissa les yeux en sentant le meuble que je dégageais lentement de son pied enfin libre. Son pantalon était sérieusement déchiré là où le meuble y était précédemment, mais son pied ne semblait pas fracturé, il saignait mais ce n'était que superficiel. Je l'aidai doucement à se relever, et le sentant vaciller, je l'asseyais lentement sur le sol._

_- «_V-Ve... M-merci... Ça fait du bien de pouvoir à nouveau bouger mon pied..._» Murmura t-il en poussant un soupir soulagé. Il reprit : «_Heureusement que vous étiez là. Sinon je serais sans doute resté longtemps ici, seul, et je serais mort sans avoir pu revoir ma famille et mes amis..._»_

_Les sanglots lui reprirent, mais cette fois c'était de peur et de soulagement. Je lui frottait doucement le dos pour le réconforter et il s'apaisa. Mine de rien, ça devait vraiment être dur pour lui, il avait dû s'imaginer toutes sortes de scénarios si jamais personne ne l'aurait secouru... Je pensais alors aux autres rescapés qui malheureusement ne connaîtraient jamais le bonheur de pouvoir retrouver leurs proches. Et à Gilbert aussi. Etait-il au moins encore vivant ? Avait-il eu le temps de sortir de la Tour avant qu'elle ne s'effondre ? Je me posais toutes ces questions qui demeureraient peut-être sans réponse. Ou tout du moins, tant que je n'aurais pas retrouvé mon frère._

- «Je suis là maintenant, et on va s'en sortir. C'est promis. Il y a forcément une sortie ici.» _Lui dis-je malgré le fait que je n'ai jamais été doué pour dire des choses réconfortantes._

- «Merci... Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire d'autre ve...»

- «Ne dis rien alors, et reposes-toi. Je te réveillerais lorsqu'on sera sorti, ou si j'ai besoin de ton aide.»

-«D'accord.»

_Il ferma les yeux, me laissant seul dans mes pensées. Bon._

- «Que dois-je faire maintenant ?»

* * *

><p><em>La suite devrait arriver avant Noël, promis TT_TT<em>

_Ah et encore merci pour les reviews que vous m'avez envoyé ! °Pleure de joie°_

_Reviews ?_


	3. Chapitre 2

Rating : K+ (Mais ça risque de virer au M, si Lemon il y a ! 8D)

Disclaimer : Hetalia ne m'appartiens malheureusement pas, mais nous devons tout au merveilleux Hidekaz Himaruya !

Bon, je sais ce que vous allez dire. T_T

Je suis en retard. (Mais bon, avec moi, c'était prévisible) Tenez, je vous passe un fouet et tout ce qui va avec, vous pourrez vous venger autant que vous voudrez ! (Non, je suis pas maso, quoi que... %D)

Bref, je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir publié plus tôt, mais bon, j'ai eu le syndrôme de la page blanche, ça arrive malheureusement... Bon d'accord, j'arrête de me chercher des excuses.

Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une bonne année (En retard je sais XD) tout plein de bonheur, de joie, de santé, d'argent et tout ce qui va avec ! ;)

Je préfère tout de même vous prévenir, ce chapitre sera non seulement plus long que les autres, mais il sera aussi légèrement crack. XDD

Bref, vous verrez bien en lisant !

Ah, et il y aura moins de fautes que d'habitude, étant donné qu'une amie m'a aidé, merci Aurore ! ^^

Merci à celles et ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, anonymes ou pas, et je vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps avec mon monologue... Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Der alptraum – World Trade Center :<strong>

_**Résumé :**_

_Ludwig Beillshmidt, secouriste de 26 ans dans la ville de New-York, est appelé le 11 Septembre 2001 au World Trade Center pour sauver les rescapés de l'attentat des deux tours jumelles. C'est dans les décombres qu'il sauvera Feliciano Vargas, un jeune employé de la Tour Nord. UA, Yaoi._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 2 :<strong>

On pouvait dire que j'étais mal parti. Perdu au milieu des décombres, seul (Enfin plus ou moins) avec le jeune Italien à moitié endormi dans mes bras, on pouvait dire que je ne savais pas vraiment par où commencer. Pour commencer, il fallait déjà faire le vide dans ma tête, et chercher une crevasse ou quoi que ce soit qui pourrait nous permettre de sortir... Mais avec un colis aussi lourd dans les bras, cela risquait de me rendre la tâche difficile. Quelle idée j'avais eu de lui dire de se reposer... J'étais sensé secourir les gens, pas veiller sur leur sommeil ! Enfin, il est sûr qu'il fallait qu'il se repose, pour éviter qu'il ne se blesse davantage, mais quand même... Maintenant il fallait que je le réveille, sinon il risquerait de me gêner. Dit comme ça, cela pouvait paraître méchant, mais m'exprimer n'étais pas mon point fort. Ca ne l'a jamais été d'ailleurs...  
>Bref. Je me parle tout seul. A croire que je suis vraiment aussi désespéré... Oui en fait, je le suis. En même temps, quand on voit la situation dans laquelle je me suis fourré, c'est compréhensible.<br>Arrêtant de parler à moi-même, je posai doucement le jeune homme par terre et déposai ma veste sur lui pour le maintenir au chaud. Je commençai à déplacer quelques gravas autour des ''murs'' de notre prison afin de repérer un éventuel trou. J'entendis bouger légèrement le petit brun sous le vêtement, puis le vis regarder autour de lui.

-«Ve... ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?» Demanda t-il en me regardant.

-«Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, mais j'ai besoin de mes deux bras pour pouvoir creuser et trouver une sortie...»

-«D'accord.» Il se frotta les yeux. «Laisses-moi t'aider.» Déclara t-il finalement en se levant. Il tituba légèrement à cause de sa jambe encore blessée.

-«N'y penses même pas. Tu es blessé, et si tu te surmènes, ça risque de s'aggraver ! Même si ce n'est que superficiel, ce n'est pas en te blessant davantage que ça va m'aider tu sais ?» Lui dis-je.

-«Ve, je sais bien, mais je n'aime pas me sentir inutile...»

-«Tu n'es pas inutile, c'est seulement une question de principe. Je suis secouriste, et mon devoir est d'aider les gens, donc je préfère que tu restes à te reposer plutôt que tu en fasses de trop et que ta plaie ne s'aggrave.»

-«Ve... D'accord... Mais tu es blessé toi aussi, ça ira ?» Me demanda t-il, un peu inquiet.  
>Je fixai mon bras, d'où coulait un léger filet de sang.<p>

-«Ce n'est rien, juste une petite égratignure... En attendant, il faut trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici, ou bien avertir mes collègues...»

-«Oui, tu as raison. Mais on ne peut appeler personne d'ici... Il faudra trouver une sortie par nous-même...» Il regarda le sol, puis sembla soudain avoir une illumination. «Oh. Je viens de me rendre compte de quelque chose... !»

-«De quoi ? Tu as une idée pour nous permettre de sortir ?» Déclarai-je, lui coupant la parole, avec un sourire plein d'espoirs.

-«Euh non, mais je me suis rendu compte que tu me tutoyais maintenant !» Annonça t-il avec un sourire niais.

-«MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE D'ÊTRE AUSSI CON ! TU TE RENDS COMPTE DANS QUELLE SITUATION ON EST ? TU CROIS PEUT-ÊTRE QUE C'EST LA FÊTE, QU'ON EST CHEZ GRAND-MERE ET QUE TOUT VA BIEN DANS LE MEILLEUR DES MONDES ? NON ! JE TE SIGNALE QUE SI ON NE TROUVE PAS DE MOYEN DE SORTIR D'ICI, ON VA MOURIR, TU COMPRENDS AU MOINS ? M-O-U-R-I-R, LE CONTRAIRE DE VIVRE, ON VA CREVER DE FAIM, ON VA SOUFFRIR LE MARTYRE ET ON VA SE FAIRE BOUFFER PAR LES VERS ! MAIS YOUPI TOUT VA BIEN ! SI TU VEUX PAS QU'ON FINISSE COMME CA, REPRENDS TOI ET SOIS SERIEUX UN PEU !» Hurlai-je à plein poumon, vidant complètement mon sac.

-«...» Fut sa seule réponse. Il avait les yeux tellement écarquillés qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils allaient sortir de leurs orbites à tout instant pour rouler sur le sol. J'y étais peut-être allé un peu fort. Mais bon, je pense qu'il a compris mainten-

-« ! LES SECOURISTES SONT TELLEMENT MECHANTS ! JE TE DETESTE !» Pleura t-il, se levant brusquement pour me donner des coups de poings sur le torse. «MECHANT ! MECHANT ! MECHANT ! VILAIN !»

Il continua pendant au moins vingt bonnes minutes, me jeta ma veste qui était à ses pieds dans la figure, puis s'arrêta, à bout de souffle. Il me regarda, un air de défi dans les yeux, et fit la chose la plus mature qu'il m' ai été donné de voir jusqu'à présent, c'est-à-dire : me tirer la langue. Je levai un sourcil, blasé sur le fait de devoir m'occuper d'un tel gamin, et il se mit à farfouiller dans les décombres.

-«Hey, qu'est ce que tu fais ?» Lui demandai-je, une pointe de colère dans la voix.

-«Ca se voit pas ? Je creuse.» Me dit-il, avec une voix arrogante digne d'un gosse sur le point de désobéir à son père.

-«Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ? De ne pas te surmener ! Tu n'écoutes vraiment rien ou tu es borné ma parole ! Arrête, tu m'entends ?» Lui dis-je en lui prenant le bras pour l'empêcher de bouger.

-«Ne me touches pas !» Il me repoussa. J'étais assez étonné de la manière dont ce gosse pouvait changer d'humeur d'un instant à l'autre. Était-il schizophrène ? Il poursuivit :«Je fais ce que je veux ! Tu m'as dit que je devais prendre mes responsabilités et me comporter comme un adulte, et bien c'est ce que je fais ! Je vais chercher une sortie, et je la trouverai avant toi ! D'ailleurs, je te lance un défi ! Celui qui trouve la sortie le plus rapidement à gagné !» Hurla t-il en pointant son doigt vers moi.

-«Tu prends vraiment la vie pour un jeu...?» Soupirai-je. Je réfléchis un instant. Si je gagnais ce défi, je pourrais montrer à ce gosse qui j'étais, et cela me permettrait de me faire respecter. Et puis, je ne pouvais pas refuser un défi, ce serait remettre ma fierté d'homme en cause, même si je ne l'avouerais jamais à quiconque... «Et, on a quoi à gagner dans tout ça ?» Lui demandai-je, faisant mine d'être désintéressé.

-«Et bien, euh...» Il se gratta la tête, pensif. «Celui qui gagne recevra le droit de demander à l'autre ce qu'il veut pendant un mois !»

Je réfléchis un instant, puis fis un sourire en coin. «Tout ce que le gagnant veut pendant un Mois, hein... ? ...J'accepte ton défi, malgré le fait qu'il soit puéril, ça nous motivera encore plus pour trouver la sortie.»

-«Ve ! Bien ! Puisque c'est réglé, on va pouvoir commencer ! Attention, à vos marques... Prêt ? PARTEZ !»

C'est alors que, comme des gamins, nous farfouillions le sol et les murs à la recherche d'une crevasse, ou d'une fissure. Nos regards se croisaient quelquefois et un air de défi passait entre nous deux. Étrangement, je me sentais joyeux, comme si cette recherche infructueuse jusqu'à maintenant m'amusais. Plus nous cherchions, plus je voulais obtenir la victoire. Non pas pour me vanter ou avoir quelqu'un à mon service pendant un mois (Même si je trouvais cette idée très alléchante), mais pour retrouver une part d'amusement, dans cette vie que je trouve monotone, remplie d'injustices et d'incompréhension...

-«Ve... Je te laisserais pas gagner ! Et une fois que j'aurais trouvé la sortie et qu'on sera libres je te ferais porter une magnifique tenue de Maid rose, avec des oreilles de chat ! Et tu devras me préparer à manger tous les jours, faire le ménage et la vaisselle et puis-»

Je souris au débit de stupidités que cet italien était capable de sortir en aussi peu de temps. Je continuais de creuser quand soudain, je vis un rai de lumière filtrer à travers un tas de poutres. Je soupirai de soulagement. Mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre... Il n'y avait aucun bruit. Le silence. C'était bizarre, il ne parlait plus ? A moins que...

-«Hey ! Euh... Feliciano ? Ca va ?»

Je me retournai pour voir si il allait bien, et je le vis étendu à terre. Je me précipitai aussitôt vers lui. Quel abruti j'étais ! Mais c'était aussi de sa faute, il savait qu'il était blessé pourtant !

-«Bon sang, mais c'est pas possible ça ! Tu aurais dû me dire que ça n'allait pas !» M'écriais-je, énervé.

-«Pour te laisser gagner ? Ve, hors de question !» Dit-il en faisant une petite moue.

Je soupirais, soulagé. Je ne le connais que depuis à peine 24H, et on peut dire qu'il m'en aura déjà fait voir de toutes les couleurs ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, et lui déclarai :

-«De toute façon, ça n'aurait rien changé puisque je viens de trouver la sortie.»

-«Que... ? C-C'est vrai ? On va enfin pouvoir sortir d'ici ?» Me demanda t-il, les yeux interrogateurs.

-«Oui. Par contre, j'aurais besoin de toi pour m'aider à dégager les poutres qui bloquent le passage. Tu penses en être capable ?»

-«Ve, O-Oui ! Je suis peut-être blessé, mais si je ne fais rien, on restera bloqués ici, alors je ferais mon possible pour t'aider !» Il expira lentement, preuve qu'il était lui aussi soulagé d'apprendre qu'on allait enfin être libres. «Où est la sortie ?» Demanda t-il finalement.

-«Ici.» Je m'approchai de l'endroit où était le trou. 3 grosses poutres bloquaient le passage vers une ''crevasse'', qui était suffisamment large pour permettre à une personne de taille respectable de pouvoir passer. Je lui montrai l'endroit où il devait la prendre, et lui dis, un léger sourire sur le visage :

-«J'ai vraiment hâte de sortir d'ici. Déjà, pour pouvoir vite retrouver mon frère, ensuite pour retrouver l'air libre, mais surtout pour te voir tous les jours pendant un mois, chez moi, à faire tout ce que je te demanderai...» Énumérai-je avec un sourire à la limite du sadisme.

-«Q-QUOI ?» Hurla t-il, un soupçon de terreur dans la voix. «Mais... Tu es un vrai sadique ! Veee... ET DIRE QUE JE TE TROUVAIS SYMPA ! ESPECE DE MECHANT !» Pleurnicha t-il. Pendant un instant j'ai même cru qu'il allait mordre la poutre. Enfin, tant que ça n'était pas moi...

Au bout de quelques minutes, et avec plus ou moins de mal, nous avions fini par retirer tous les décombres qui nous bloquaient la route.

-«Enfin...» Soupirâmes-nous en choeur.

Nous sortîmes doucement de notre prison. Feliciano, en premier, et moi ensuite. Je l'aidai à se relever, malgré la douleur qui commençait à traverser mon bras droit. Je l'agrippai pour le placer sur mon dos et me retournai pour apercevoir, à la place de ce qui aurait dû être les tours, un immense tas de gravas, preuves des deux tours effondrées. Alors ce n'était pas un cauchemar, cet attentat avait bien eu lieu... J'avais l'impression que cela s'était déroulé il y a plusieurs jours déjà, mais à peine vingt-quatre heures s'étaient écoulées... Je me rappelai de la Tour au dessus de moi, que je voyais tomber au ralenti, et me réveiller intact au beau milieu des décombres... Mine de rien, j'avais de la chance. Je pensais aux pauvres gens qui étaient restés dans la Tour, et qui étaient soit morts, soit ensevelis sous les décombres. Je pensais également aux familles, qui devaient sans doute être complètement paniquées en voyant tout cela à la télé. Et mon frère dans tout ça ? Je m'arrêtai soudain de marcher à cette pensée.  
>Et si il n'avait pas pu s'échapper de la tour avant qu'elle ne s'effondre ? Et si il était resté piégé, gravement blessé, et qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de sortir ou d'appeler à l'aide ? Non. Impossible. Gilbert n'est pas le genre de personne à se faire avoir aussi facilement. Il a forcément dû trouver un moyen de sortir de la Tour, ou bien il s'est abrité quelque part pendant que les Tours s'effondraient... Oui.<p>

-«Ludwig ? Ludwig ?»

-«Hein, euh quoi ?»

-«Ca va pas ? Tu t'es arrêté au milieu de la route, et tu avais le regard dans le vide...»

-«Ah euh, oui je pensais à un truc... Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça...» Lui répondis-je, détournant les yeux pour ne pas croiser son regard.

Pourquoi, je ne savais pas, mais je n'avais pas envie de répondre à ses questions pour l'instant. Ma réponse ne semblait pas lui satisfaire, mais il garda néanmoins le silence, sentant sans doute que je n'avais pas envie d'y répondre, ou peut-être parce qu'il était fatigué. Je commençai à dévaler les rues complètement grises de cendres, à la recherche de mes collègues, de rescapés, de mon frère, ou de n'importe qui...


	4. Chapitre 3

Rating : K+ (Mais ça risque de virer au M, si Lemon il y a ! 8D)

Disclaimer : Hetalia ne m'appartiens malheureusement pas, mais nous devons tout au merveilleux Hidekaz Himaruya !

Me revoilà après une longue absence pour vous présenter le chapitre 3 de **Der Alptraum **!

Encore merci à vous pour les reviews que vous m'avez envoyées, ça me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir !

Le chapitre 4 arrivera dans la semaine ! Merci pour votre patience ! :D

Merci à Lisa pour sa correction ! ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Der alptraum – World Trade Center :<strong>

_**Résumé :**_

_Ludwig Beilschmidt, secouriste de 26 ans dans la ville de New-York, est appelé le 11 Septembre 2001 au World Trade Center pour sauver les rescapés de l'attentat des deux tours jumelles. C'est dans les décombres qu'il sauvera Feliciano Vargas, un jeune employé de la Tour Nord. UA, Yaoi._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 3 :<strong>

De la cendre, des débris, une douleur. Horrible, oppressante. Une douleur dans la poitrine, dans les jambes, les muscles, la chair, qui vous arrache des plaintes rauques à chaque pas que vous faites. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'étais à bout de souffle et je souffrais tellement physiquement et mentalement que je voulais que l'on m'achève le plus rapidement possible. Mais la promesse et le pari que j'avais faites au jeune Italien me revinrent en mémoire, et je n'avais pas le droit d'abandonner maintenant. Il fallait trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider, mais le problème était de savoir où et comment. Restait-il au moins des gens vivants dans cette ville ? La peur recommença à me tirailler l'estomac. La solitude, pitié, pas encore...

-Ludwig... Ça ne va pas ?

-S-Si, ça va... Je suis juste à bout de souffle... Ne t'inquiète pas... Lui dis-je la voix entrecoupée par ma forte respiration.

-Ve, je vois bien que ça ne va pas. Pose-moi par terre, je préfère marcher plutôt que de te faire souffrir d'avantage.

-T-T'es malade ? Hors de question que je te laisse marcher dans ton état ! Je dois juste reprendre ma... Respiration, et m'asseoir deux minutes...

Je pris appui le long d'un grand mur blanc en béton. C'était sans doute un ancien bâtiment administratif au vu de la grandeur et du luxe de la façade. Enfin plutôt, de ce qu'il en restait. Je respirai un grand coup, malgré l'odeur infecte qui régnait et repris peu-à-peu une respiration moins saccadée. Il ne fallait pas que je recommence mes crises d'angoisses, je n'étais plus un enfant... Au moment de m'asseoir, je sentis Feliciano glisser lentement de mon dos, prendre lui aussi appui sur le mur, et descendre lentement, avant de tituber et de finir par terre, avec de grands yeux ronds. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à tomber aussi brusquement. Sa tête me fit tirer un sourire et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui lancer une pique :

-Ben alors Feliciano, tu sais que c'est pas bien de boire à ton âge ?

Mon sourire s'élargit à la moue qu'il fit. Je me sentais mieux tout à coup. Je commençais à croire que la présence de ce jeune homme m'aidais à m'apaiser. Un grognement sourd sorti de ses lèvres : «J'bois pas d'abord... J'ai juste des vertiges...» compris-je. Il tentait tant bien que mal de se redresser sur ses jambes, en vain. Il se mit à pester et à grogner tel un animal ne pouvant toucher à sa gamelle pleine. Il regardait sa jambe, moi, sa jambe et moi encore une fois. Je m'approchai finalement de lui et lui tendit la main. Sa main était fine et chaude, contrairement à la mienne qui était grande et rugueuse.

-Ça va ? Ne pouvais-je m'empêcher de lui demander.

-Ve... Oui merci. Rougissait le petit Italien en fixant nos mains. Mais c'est pas gentil de se moquer de moi, si j'arrive plus à tenir debout c'est parce que je suis fatigué... J'ai mal à la tête aussi...

-Tu n'as pas reçu de coup au moins ? Je veux dire... Tu ne t'ai pas pris un gravas ou quelque chose sur la tête ?

-N-Non... Je crois pas, ve...

-Hum...

-Et toi Ludwig, tu n'avais pas l'air bien tout à l'heure... Dit-il en changeant de sujet.

-Ah euh, oui... Mais je vais mieux maintenant, c'était sans doute à force de broyer du noir, dans le métier, on dit souvent que la psychologie agit beaucoup sur le corps, c'est sans doute ça... Lui dis-je en écartant bien le sujet des crises d'angoisses. Je me sentis vraiment idiot d'en faire toujours pour rien...

-Ah bon ? Ve, je savais pas !

-Pourtant c'est logique, lui expliquais-je, par exemple quand tu es stressé, tu as mal au ventre. C'est simplement parce que tu réfléchis trop. Ton cerveau est connecté à chaque organe, et lorsqu'il travaille beaucoup plus que d'habitude, il agit souvent sur l'estomac et les intestins. Dans ces cas-là, il suffit de penser à quelque chose d'agréable, et tu arrives à te détendre.

-Ouah, tu en sais des choses ! Tu n'es pas secouriste pour rien !

-Et oui, pour faire ce métier, il faut s'y connaître avec le corps humain. _Enfin, c'est plus facile de connaître les autres que soi-même... _Pensais-je.

-Au fait Ludwig, quand tu es stressé, à quoi tu penses pour que ça aille mieux ?

Il me regarda avec ses grands yeux dorés, et moi je ne savais plus où me mettre. On aurait dit que, d'un seul regard, il pouvait vous sonder jusqu'à l'âme. A quoi je pensais lorsque ça n'allait pas ? ...

_Flashback._

_-Grand frère ! Grand frère ! Tu es enfin revenu ! S'exclama un jeune garçon blond, de grands yeux bleus remplis d'étoiles._

_-Mon petit Ludi ! Je suis content d'être rentré, et surtout de pouvoir te voir ! Déclara un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés, un immense sourire fendant son visage._

_-Tu as sauvé beaucoup de gens ces derniers temps ? Est ce que tu as escaladé des bâtiments en flammes ? Et dis grand frère, est ce que tu-_

_-Hé ho, ne parles pas si vite, je n'ai même pas pu répondre à ta première question ! Rigolait-il._

_-Mais..._

_Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, blonds et aux yeux bleus, arriva dans l'entrée en compagnie de son épouse, tous deux heureux que leur fils aîné soit rentré sain et sauf. Le père se dirigea vers le cadet, et lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux._

_-Mais euh ! Papa, arrête de me décoiffer !_

_-C'est pour que tu arrêtes d'embêter ton frère, il est épuisé après cette longue semaine. Tu pourras lui poser autant de questions que tu voudras à table. Ça ne te pose pas de problème Gilbert ?_

_-Bien sûr que non P'pa ! Je suis content de te revoir. Maman aussi d'ailleurs._

_-Je suis contente que tu sois là pour dîner mon ange, dit cette dernière en l'embrassant sur le front, venez vous installer les garçons, avant que ce ne soit froid !_

_Les garçons sus-cités se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger, où on installa un couvert de plus. Les discutions et les rires s'élevaient dans la pièce jusque tard le soir, où, même après manger, les sourires étaient restés sur tous les visages. Le moment du coucher était venu, et l'aîné de la famille alla border et dire bonne nuit à son petit frère. Il le recouvrit de ses couvertures bien chaudes, et l'embrassa sur la joue._

_-Bonne nuit mon Ludi, fais de beaux rêves. _

_-Bonne nuit grand frère...! Euh, au fait..._

_-Oui ?_

_-Est ce que... Demain tu seras encore là ?_

_-... Bien sûr._

_-On pourra jouer ensemble alors ? S'exclama t-il avec un grand sourire._

_-Bien entendu ! Il sourit. Allez, Gute Nacht mein Engel._

_-Gute Nacht Bruder !_

_Fin du flashback._

-Ludwig ! Regarde là-bas, un camion de pompier !

Le cri du jeune Italien me sortit de ma rêverie. Je regardai l'endroit qu'il pointait du doigt pour effectivement apercevoir un camion de sapeurs-pompiers. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'on arriverait à trouver quelqu'un aussi vite. On se regarda d'un œil entendu et je le fis monter sur mes épaules.

-On est sauvés, hein Ludwig ? Ve, j'avais tellement peur que tout le monde soit mort et qu'on finisse par mourir nous aussi...

-Comme quoi, on a eu de la chance dans notre malheur. Espérons que d'autres personnes auront eu la même chance que nous. Lui dis-je en me précipitant dans la direction du véhicule.

C'était extrêmement difficile de courir avec tous les gravas qui s'accumulaient sur le sol. La poussière, le poids de Feliciano et ma fatigue commencèrent à se faire sentir lourdement. La peur me fit accélérer. Hors de question que le camion s'en aille maintenant. Il ne fallait pas que nous nous retrouvions seuls encore une fois, blessés et affaiblis comme nous l'étions, nous ne pouvions pas survivre très longtemps sans nourriture ni soins. Voyant les secouristes rentrer dans leur camion, je me mis à hurler pour faire remarquer notre présence, et ainsi les empêcher de partir. Un d'entre eux se retourna, et lorsqu'il nous aperçut, courut vers notre direction. Je m'arrêtai et repris mon souffle lorsqu'il arriva vers nous.

-Bon Dieu, une minute de plus, et on laissait derrière nous des survivants à la rue ! Est ce que vous allez bien ? Demanda t-il en nous faisant asseoir sur le bitume.

On acquiesça lentement. Il nous donna à boire et deux barres de céréales. Dieu comme c'était bon de pouvoir manger et boire... Voyant notre sourire niais, le secouriste rigola d'un rire qui était assez communicatif. Il était encore jeune, il devait avoir deux ans de plus que Feliciano. Il avait de courts cheveux blonds en bataille, de grands yeux bleus et une paire de lunettes carrées.

-Je m'appelle Alfred. Alfred F. Jones ! Et vous, vous faites aussi parti de la brigade des secouristes de New-York, je me trompe ? Dit-il en apercevant le badge sur mon uniforme.

-En effet. Je suis Ludwig Beilschmidt. J'étais en mission ici avant que les tours ne s'effondrent. J'étais à l'intérieur de l'une d'elle lorsque le drame s'est produit... Heureusement, je ne suis pas mort, et j'ai pu sauver ce jeune homme que vous voyez là.

Il adressa un sourire à Feliciano, qui le lui rendit, puis je continuai.

-Nous avons réussi à nous extirper des décombres, malheureusement, on ne sait pas si les gens qui étaient dans les tours sont morts ou non. Mon frère Gilbert était lui aussi dans l'une d'elle en train de secourir des civils quand la tour Sud s'est effondrée, depuis, je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle de lui... Est ce que par hasard, vous l'auriez vu ? Il est de taille moyenne, et est albinos, on ne peut pas le louper.

Je lançai un regard vers Feliciano, qui me regardait avec effroi. Était-ce parce que mon frère avait disparu et que je ne lui en avait pas parlé ? Je vis néanmoins le secouriste réfléchir un instant puis secouer la tête négativement.

-Non, désolé. Mais peut-être a t-il pu s'en sortir lui aussi ? Il n'y a pas de raison, si vous avez réussi, il y a toujours un espoir pour que ce soit de même pour lui.

-Oui, je l'espère... Déclarai-je, la tête basse. Je sentais des larmes me monter aux yeux. Gilbert, pitié, dis moi que tu es vivant...

-D-dites...

-Oui ?

-E-est ce que vous auriez retrouvé une femme aux longs cheveux bruns ? Elle s'appelle Elisaveta Erdevary, c'est ma collègue, et elle était avec moi dans la tour Nord...

-Et bien, pas à ma connaissance, beaucoup de personnes peuvent correspondre à votre description... En tout cas, je ne connais aucune rescapée portant ce nom... Désolé...

-Ve... J-je comprends... Mais, s-si vous trouvez quelqu'un qui correspond à ce que je vous ai dit, vous pourrez me le dire ?

-Bien sûr, donnez moi simplement votre numéro de téléphone. Vous aussi Ludwig, au cas-où je retrouve votre frère !

Il nous tendit un bout de papier et un stylo, où nous écrivîmes à tour de rôle notre numéro. Nous espérions tous les deux revoir la personne disparue, même si il ne restait qu'un petit espoir, tout peut arriver, n'est-ce pas ? Il rangea ensuite le petit bout de papier dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, se leva et nous aida à nous diriger vers le camion où on nous administra les premiers soins. Nous sommes restés un bon moment dans notre brancard, puis Alfred est venu nous dire que nous nous dirigions vers l'hôpital le plus proche. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer en voyant par le hublot du camion le lieu ou mon frère, vivant ou mort, était en train de m'attendre, seul et meurtri...


End file.
